Terror Terrible Victorious Fic
by demondreaming
Summary: This is bad. This is really bad, and intentionally so. I'm so sorry. Read it anyway. Beck/Tori.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**A/N: A warning. This is a result of a challenge. A challenge to write a really bad fic and see which is worse.**

**The other fic? K9GM3's ID: **6714305

**THIS IS NOT SERIOUS, IT IS A JOKE, AND IS MEANT TO BE TAKEN AS SUCH.**

**Just a warning in case you were expecting something good.**

"Hey Tori." Beck walked up to Tori, who was sitting, eating her lunch.

"Oh, hi Beck." _Oh my god, Beck looks so hot today_. Thought Tori, blushing. She did wanted Beck ever since that first day she'd met him and kissed him. She liked doing it front of Jade becaue Jade was mean to her anf poured coffee on her. You shouldn't do that to dogs anyway, it was animal cruelty, but jade had thought it was funny.

"I broke up with Jade." Beck said, sitting next to Tori, looking deep into her eyes but alos checking her out too. Tori had a really nice body and her breast were still really perky. She noticed Beck looking at them but she didn't mind. Tori look at Beck, but then she sees Jade coming and looks away. She's scared of the West girl.

"Beck what the fuck are you with this slut Tori Vega? You break up with me for her? You bastard" and then Jade left very angry and walking heavy with her arms stiff.

Beck was angered too and sighed. "Jade use to be nice but then all she is is jealous of every girl I talk to. She's not nice like you Tori."

Tori blushed again and piut hand to her mouth, shy. "You think I'm nice Beclk?"

It nodded. "I do. You're also pretty hot."

Tori laughed and pushed Beck on the shoulder. _Oh Beck has nice muscles I kind of want to touch them I bet he works out._

Beck laughs also, a hearty bellow. "But I'm serious. I stopped with Jade because I like you and you should be my girlfriend Tori we're both really hot and I like you."

Tori screamed in her mind and also a liuttle in real life but Beck didn't mind he was used to girls creaming over him. "Tori Vegan we should go to my trailer, I have a play and I have to rehearse and I thought you could help me since you're my girlfriend."

Tori didn't remember saying yes to being the Becks girlfriend but it's okay because she was thinking it. She was really excited because she loved actin but also cause she think Beck would kiss and maybe do other stuff and she like that.

"Okay we are in my trailer." Laughed Beck, closing the door and it clang.

"Good." Tori says sexy, looking him in the eye like a tiger and taking off her shirt.

"Wow." Drooled Beck, looking at Tori's titties they were like two melons but softer fruit and ripe for plucking, and Beck soon put his hands on them and tiwsted her nipples and Tori moan.

"Oh Beck that feels so good."

Beck kisses her on the lips with his mouth and puts his tongue in her mouth and she gasps and kisses him back, and she feels something hard pressing against her. "Beck what is that? It's all hard."

"It's my cock, and it likes you." Beck growls smoothly and he pulls his pants off ans soon they both are naked and not waring clothes. Just looking at ToriVega Beck felt himself get wet like a river.

Tori's nipples go hard in the air and she look at Beck like he's lasagna and she's a hungry Garfield.

Then Beck put Tori on the bed and push inside her beautiful womanflower and Tori cry out because Beck is so big but he's gentle and it feels good. She twist around on Beck like polecat but she don't claw him because she is nice.

Beck spank that ass and it so tight and firm like a drum and he sex her harder until Tori is moaning and groanig like and old door. "Uggggh, ugggh, Beck I'm come. Fuck me harder in my pussy." And Tori so wet it's like fucking a bucket of water and Beck feel himself go tight inside and feel himself cum too and explodes into her like a bursting dam of semen and he fill her up like a gas tank but free of charge.

And then Beck fall on Tori but it's nice and they lay there for abit in his bed and kiss on the mouth for a bit. And then Tori say, "Beck, I'm pregnant. Will you be there for babby?"

Beck nodded. "I love you Tori I want to marry you and have more children I felt you get pregnant and you impregnated my heart with love."

And Jade was outside watching whole time and she clench her fist and growl. "Fucking Tori and Beck. I will steal their baby and Beck will love me again." She laugh at her her perfect plan.

**A/N: Hopefull y'all see this as funny. Again, this is a joke. If you enjoyed it anyway, please review.**

**And tell me which you liked/hated more, and we'll see who won this challenge. Tell us in the reviews, if you like, or get a gypsy to curse my name and make me rue the day I ever birthed this abomination upon **

**..Curses are like votes, so I'd still win.**


End file.
